


The Punishments

by JaneDoe112255



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Lucifer, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Torture, so much hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe112255/pseuds/JaneDoe112255
Summary: The one thing that Lucifer had never seen, was a human that wanted to be punished. At least not until tonight





	1. Axel

Lucifer loved punishing bad people. He was good at it. Always had been, always will be. Seeing the fear in bad people, hearing them beg, it made him feel… delighted. Lucifer was also starting to learn that he liked helping the good. He supposed that he always did that. Punishing the bad did help the good. Lucifer had thought that he had seen everything. What with his eons in Hell and seeing the worst that the human race had to offer from Hitler to Mary Ann Cotton to Ted Bundy. His personal favorite was Vlad the Impaler. His time on Earth had shown him some of the best that humanity had to offer. The Detective being the first human to come to mind. Trixie being the next (just don’t tell anyone). 

But the one thing that he had never seen, was a human that wanted to be punished. That was just something that did not happen. Unless there was something sexual that was going on, but that was not real punishment. Not like the ones that he liked to give out to the bad people. The sexual stuff, now that was simply fun. 

No, no what was about to happen was much, much different than anything that Lucifer had ever encountered. He had just gotten back from a case with the Detective, some poor old sap was killed by a serial killer. That was one of the best times that he had had on a case in a long time. To bad the Detective had been there before Lucifer could dish out his punishment. 

Oh well, there was always tomorrow, Lucifer thought as he poured out a drink. He was going to sit down and watch an episode of Bones until he heard the elevator ding. 

“Uhh h-hello?” Lucifer heard a meek, almost shy male voice. 

“Who’s there?” Lucifer spun around to face his intruder that just stepped out of his elevator. Though the boy did not look like much of an intruder. The boy was thin to say the least, almost unhealthy so. He could not be more than nineteen, though he looked more like he was sixteen. He had dark brown, curly hair that nearly fell to his shoulders, he needed a haircut. The boy had a handsome face, however, which almost made up for the unfortunate hair. He was in a light grey, baggy sweatshirt and baggy black jeans, that only made him look skinnier than he was. 

“Oh, hello,” Lucifer smiled at the boy, cocking his head to the right and looking up and down the boy’s body, wondering what he looked like without clothes, “ and your name is?” Lucifer leaned against his counter to wait for the boy’s answer. 

“I-It’s Axel,” the boy, Axel, told him, looking down at the ground and shifting his weight from side to side.

“Axel,” Lucifer pured, walking up to the boy, who was still barely out of the elevator, “what are you doing here?”

“I-I,” the boy gulped nervously, looking toward the elevator as if he wanted to flee. Oh, Lucifer was not going to let that happen, no one unexpectedly came up to the Devils home without an explanation in the very least. 

“Oh, c’mon, Axel,” Lucifer smiled, ducking down so that he could look the boy in the eyes though he was several inches shorter than Lucifer. At least by seven inches. Once he had eye contact Lucifer continued, “tell me why you’re here. It is my home, after all.”

“I-I shouldn’t,” Axel said, though he had a strong urge, stronger than he had when he lied to get up here to tell him why he was here, “I-I should g-go,” Axel turned to try and leave.

Complex. Lucifer likes complex.

“Oh, come now, Axel,” Lucifer said, loosely grabbing the boy’s wrist, not wanting to hurt the boy as he could not sense any badness coming off of the boy. Only something that he could not place, but it was not bad as far as he could tell. Lucifer smirked as he felt the pulse jump under his fingertips.

“Tell me what you desire, Axel.” 

“I-I,” Axel’s mouth opened and closed like a goldfish before he finally gave into Lucifer and said, “I want a punishment,” Axel stepped back and shook his head and he tried to take his hand back, but Lucifer did not let go of the boy’s wrist. 

“Oh, that’s interesting,” Lucifer told him once again looking the boy up and down, trying to get a grasp of the boy, “in all of my time, I have never met a human who wants a punishment.” Lucifer took a sip of his drink, “though I must ask, why.”

“I-I can’t say,” Axel breathed, looking down at the ground, refusing to meet Lucifer’s eyes again.

“Is it a sex thing?” Lucifer asked, with a wider smile, trying to meet Axel’s eye so that he would not be able to lie to him again but Axel just stared harder at the ground. As if he was willing it to open and swallow him whole, “because I can give a good spanking to that ripe little arse,” Lucifer spanked said arse with a firm hand then squeezed it.

Axel gave an almost surprised yelp and gasp, but he did not pull back from the light sting like Lucifer was expecting. If anything, Axel leaned into the touch after it softened. Maybe is was a sex thing, Lucifer started to get excited about this night. This was going to be much better than watching Bones. 

But Lucifer sighed as Axel shook his head in denial, “n-no i-it’s not.” 

Lucifer stepped back then, and let go of Axel’s wrist. He walked back to his bar with his now empty cup, “well, sorry. I can’t help you.”

“What?” Axel asked in disbelief, “they said that you liked to give out p-punishment t-to people who deserve it.”

“Well, my stammering lad, I am not in the business of punishing humans when I don’t why,” Lucifer told him, keeping his back to the boy while he poured another drink.

“I-I lied,” Axel stammered, shifting his weight from left to right. 

“Oh, do tell,” Lucifer asked, not as interested now than he was a few seconds ago. 

“I lied to get up here,” Axel said meekly, cringing as the words left his mouth. 

“Oh, okay,” Lucifer strood up to Axel and slapped the boy upside the head. Hard. 

“Oww,” Axel complained, rubbing the back of his head. 

“There are go, Lad,” Lucifer said, “off you go,” he waved the boy off. 

Axel sighed, bouncing up and down on his toes for a second before saying, “c’mon, please.” 

“While I like the begging,” Lucifer started honestly, “I cannot punish a human without knowing why. So, just tell me and I will punish you accordingly,” Lucifer smiled, taking a sip of a drink a waiting for Axel’s answer. 

“I can’t say,” Axel told him, cringing, desperately wishing that Lucifer would stop asking why he needed a punishment. 

“You can’t say, I can’t help,” Lucifer explained once again, hoping to get it through the boy’s head. 

“Just… can we make a deal of so sort?” Axel asked. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Axel, wondering what the young man had to offer. 

“They said you l-liked to make deals. Like you are the Devil or something,” Axel explained to Lucifer. 

“I am the Devil,” Lucifer told the boy with a matter of fact tone, “and I do make deal, lovely boy, but I only do so when I see something that you can give me. So tell me, what can you give me?” 

Axel seemed to think about it for a second, biting his lip before he said, “sex?” as if it was a question, looking back down at the ground. 

“I can get sex anywhere, Lad,” Lucifer told the boy with a smirk, wanting to see how far he could push.

Axel groaned, “please,” the boy begged. Looking at Lucifer with pleading eyes, “I-I just. I can’t explain it, Lucifer, but please. I deserve it.”

“Deserve what exactly, Lad?” Lucifer asked with curiosity in his tone, walking back over to Axel for a third time and cocking his head to the right with his eyebrows down, looking down at the boy in his eyes but not using his powers, wanting Axel to say whatever he needed to upon his own accord.

“I-I don’t know,” Axel told him then gulped, “y-you said something about a spanking,” Axel blushed bright red.

“And what is in it for me?” Lucifer asked.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Axel whispered, shifting his weight again and looking down with his eyes but not his head. 

Lucifer could see Axel’s desperation in his eyes, he could see how much Axel wanted this. Needed this in a way. Lucifer considered it, he could overlook his own “morals” if it meant that he could do whatever he wanted with this boy. 

Lucifer gulped down the rest of his drink and grasped Axel’s hand, “deal, Lad.” 

…

Lucifer looked up and down Axel’s body. As Lucifer though, Axel’s clothing was hiding just how truly scrawny he was, but he was not quite unattractively so. He just needed to eat something. There was something that concerned Lucifer more than the scrawniness, though. There were lines, scratches, all over his inner arms and thighs. Up and down, vertical lines, most in different stages of healing. Lucifer had seen this before, they were self induced. Lucifer wanted to ask about them, but not right now. Maybe he would later, but right now Axel needed something, and Lucifer gave his word that he would give it to him. After all, the Devil was nothing without his word. 

“Are you sure about this, Lad,” Lucifer did not know why he was so hesitant about this. He has never hesitant about a punishment. Then again, this was not a normal punishment. Not like the ones that he had dished out so many times before. This boy was not bad, not matter what he believed. 

“Yes, please,” Axel whispered softly but he nodded confidently. 

“Over the bed then, Lad,” Lucifer told the boy, pushing Axel to his bed. Axel obayed Lucifer the second the order left his mouth. The Devil smirked, “good.” 

Lucifer rubbed up and down Axel’s back until he reached the boy’s bum, “how many, Lad?” 

“However many you think I can handle. Then twenty more,” Axel told Lucifer.

That sounded rehearsed, Lucifer thought but he nodded anyway, “okay, Lad.” 

The first few smack were light little smacks with his open palm that did not really hurt to warm the boy up before the harder smacks. 

“Count, Dear Boy,” Lucifer order, only half expecting the boy to comply, and at the same time not wanting him to in a way. At least then he would feel like he was punishing the boy something, even if it was for simple disobedience. 

As soon as Lucifer hit the boy’s bum again, this time harder Axel counted, “one,” in a whispered tone. 

The next five came in a rapid pace while switching cheeks each time, and Axel counted each one. Axel did not yell out or whimper or even jump. That was interesting.

The next few where slower, with different forces to try and surprise the boy, but the most the he got was a tiny whimper. Lucifer wanted more. Little did he know, Axel did as well. 

“Twenty,” Axel breathed. 

“I think you are warmed up now, Lad,” Lucifer told him, squeezing Axel’s now pink little ass.

“W-what?” Axel asked, turning to try and see want Lucifer was doing. He was getting a riding crop. Axel could not help but tense at that, he did not know that Lucifer would spank him with anything but his hand, but he supposed he should expect nothing less from someone calling themselves the Devil.

“You said ‘give me what you think I can handle’ and I think that you can handle the riding crop, Love,” Lucifer told him with a smirk, lightly patting the boy’s cheek with the whip.

Axel gupled but nodded, gripping the bed sheets until his knuckles were white, trying to prepare for the first blow from something that was not a hand, but nothing could prepare him for the pain that came with the riding crop. 

Axel yelped, and jumped, the first real reaction that Lucifer had been able to get from Axel and he smiled, rubbing the now red stop with his bare hand in an almost soothing manner. Axel sighed shakely and leaned into the gentle touch. So, Axel liked gentle touches as well as the painful ones. Interesting. 

“I still expect you to count, Dear Boy,” Lucifer told him, rubbing the riding crop up and down the boys back.

Axel gulped and considered not counting, just to see what Lucifer would do. He did not count. 

Lucifer smirked, hoping that Axel would do this, “bad boy, not listening,” Lucifer scolded, rising the riding crop high above his head and bringing it down with such force that Lucifer knew it would bruise. He then hit the boy hard in a rapid pace. 

Axel tried his best to keep up with the pace and pain, but he could not. “Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty,” Axel squicked out when Lucifer took a break. The boy tried not to let tears come into his eyes, but he could not help it. A few tears streamed down his face. The boy buried his face into the bedsheets so that Lucifer did not see the tears. 

“Oh, don’t hide from me, Love,” Lucifer told the boy, patting the middle boy’s back with the riding crop like he would hit his back with the whip. Not that he ever would, that was too much risk of injury without necessity. 

Axel tensed at the treat and turned his head so that he could look at Lucifer with his tearfilled eyes. Lucifer smiled, all he wanted was for Axel to cry a little bit more. Then his twenty more. 

It took twenty more for the boy to finally let out a sob. Now, was time for his twenty more, though for whatever reason, Lucifer could do only ten. By then Axel was crying into the sheets, so maybe whatever punishment that he wanted should have been fulfilled. 

Now it was his turn, but first-

“Good, Lad,” Lucifer praised, rubbing the boy’s bright red ass in an almost soothing manner, “lay down up on the pillows and on your stomach.”

Axel did not question what Luifer was going to do, thinking that he was going to take his end of the deal. What Axel was not expecting was to hear Lucifer leave his sleeping area before his felt a cold sensation on his bum. Axel jumped and looked back to Lucifer with questioning eye. 

“What are you doing?” Axel asked him. 

“Aftercare, Dear Boy, haven’t you ever heard of it?” Lucifer told him. 

“Why?” 

“Because I just spanked the bloody hell out of you and I still don’t know why or what you get out of it,” Lucifer told the boy, moving the ice pack, “plus, I’m the Devil, not a monster.” 

Axel could not help but laugh, and relaxed back into the sheets. If Lucifer wanted to do this, whatever, but then he remembered that Lucifer had his end of the deal. 

“What about…” Axel started before he was interrupted.

“My end of the deal, Love,” Lucifer finished, “don’t worry, I am still going to collect.”

…

Lucifer did collect his end of the deal in the best way possible, for both parties. 

After, Axel tried to get up to get his clothes on and leave but Lucifer did not want him to and held the boy tightly to his chest. 

“You are not going anywhere, not tonight,” Lucifer said.

“Why not?” Axel asked, looking up at Lucifer, eyebrows down. 

“Because, to put bluntly, you just got spanked none to gently with a riding crop and got royally fucked,” Lucifer said with a smirk, “I highly doubt that you will be able to sit comfortably for a while, Dear Boy, let alone for a ride home.” 

Axel cringed at the thought of driving home in this condition. So, he nodded and settled down. Axel closed his eyes. He might as well try and get some sleep if Lucifer was not going to let him leave. 

“I am not usually one for pillow talk,” Lucifer said, turning the boy’s arm around, that he was currently wrap over his chest, so that he could see his scars, “what is this?”

“N-Nothing,” Axel stammared, tugging his arm out and away from Lucifer’s hold. The boy help both arms to his chest so that there was not way that Lucifer could see what was on his arms. 

Lucifer made a noise of disdain and hit the top of the boy’s head as punishment for lying again. 

“Oww,” Axel whined, rubbing the top of his head, “what was that for?” 

“Lying,” Lucifer said in a matter of fact tone. 

“Sorry,” Axel apologize. 

“What are they from?” Lucifer asked, needing answers, though he did not know why.

“My cat,” Axel told him. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes at Axel’s lying, and if Axel was not so sore, he would have spanked the boy again. Lucifer, however, did not punish the boy. Instead Lucifer said, “that is one vicious cat.”

“I guess you can say that,” Axel muttered.

“Do me a favor,” Lucifer stated, waiting for Axel to acknowledge that he had spoken.

“You already got your end of the deal,” Axel said almost bitterly. 

“Make it for next time, Dear Boy,” Lucifer said, “because I have a feeling that this will not be the last time that we do this.” 

Axel did not want to admit it, but he felt the same way, “fine, what do you want.” 

“To tell that damned cat to stop, Kitten” Lucifer told him, not sure where the nickname came from. 

“I-I don’t know if,” Axel squirmed, but when Lucifer laid a hand on his hip, it calmed the boy, “f-fine. I can try.”

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more on Axel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long. Let's go.

Three and a half months later, the relationship, for a lack of a better word, between Axel and Lucifer had been set. Once a week, on Wednesday, Axel would come to Lucifer’s penthouse and they would normally start with a punishment before sex. Lucifer still did not know why Axel thought that he needed a punishment, the Devil tried to bring it up a couple of times, but all Axel did was shut him down and not talk at all. This concerned Lucifer for some reason though he could not pin the reason why he was concerned about this boy. Then again, Lucifer was not a monster, and with everything that he saw with Axel how could he not be concerned about the boy. 

The one thing that Lucifer was very happy about was that Axel seemed to stop self-harming. The cuts that Lucifer had seen on the first night, had healed to where they were just pink scares that would turn a red color when he got too hot. 

Lucifer had talked about his concerns about Axel to Dr. Martin. She had given Lucifer suggestions including refusing to give Axel a punishment until he talked about why he deserved them. Lucifer had tried that on the third week, but Axel refused to tell him anything and left angrily within ten minutes. The next week he did not show up, and Lucifer had to admit that it had scared him when he did not. Lucifer had texted the boy, telling him to come the next week, or else Lucifer was going to find and Axel was going to be very, very sorry when he did. Luckily, the threat worked on the boy and he showed up on the fifth week. 

When the boy showed up, Lucifer had demanded that he stripped as he went to get the riding crop. When Lucifer turned to look on the boy he was honestly horrified by what he saw. Several thin lines covered the boy. His right forearm and left thigh were the worst. Lucifer wanted to demand an explanation, he wanted to know why Axel did this to himself after he promised Lucifer that he would not (at least that he would try not to), he wanted the boy to stop this, he wanted to know how he could help the boy with this. But Lucifer did not say anything about the cuts, he simply went a little bit easier of the boy than he thought that he would. 

The next time he saw Dr. Martin, Lucifer was angry with her, saying that it was her fault that Axel had done what he did. If she never told him to hold off a punishment, Axel would have never had hurt himself again. 

“Why do you care so much that he hurt himself?” Dr. Martin asked, cocking her head to the right. 

“Because he shouldn’t!” Lucifer exclaimed, “shouldn’t you care that someone is hurting themselves. Isn’t that something you help with?”

“Yes it is, and I do care,” Linda explained calmly, “but we are not talking about whether or not I care, we are talking about why you care.”

“I-I don’t know,” Lucifer admitted in a whispered tone, and he looked down, “I should not care, but I do.”

“We don’t necessarily need a reason to care about others. We just do,” Linda said, hoping that Lucifer would not twist her words into something that she did not mean. “I mean, you care about the Detective and me without a really good reason.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement, “I still need to know how to help him, Doctor.”

“Whatever release that Axel gets from the self-harm, he must also get from the punishments, so to help Axel stop or reduce the self-harming, then you could continue with the punishments until he trusts you enough to open up, and or you could suggest to him to go to therapy.”

“He won’t even tell me anything, how could I convince him to go to therapy?” Lucifer asked. 

“You can’t convince him,” Dr. Martin told him and Lucifer hufed at that, “not really,” Linda continued before Lucifer could speak, “Axel must want help before it can be given to him.”

“And if Axel decides that he needs help, can I refer him to you?” Lucifer asked, not sure if he could trust any other therapist with Axel than Linda. 

“Of course, Lucifer,” Linda said with a smile. 

All Lucifer said about the cuts was that if he needed to talk about it, the boy could. Lucifer gave him his phone number and told him to call or text if he needed to after their meeting.

Lucifer had learned much about Axel through their nearly daily text conversations. Axel was 19 years old in his first year of college and he was pre-medical and studying Biology at UCLA, so he was a very smart lad. Despite his intelligence, Axel had an extraordinary amount of testing anxiety. This caused the boy to stress out about all of his tests, but he usually got A’s on them. He always took a picture of his tests when he got a grade on them, and sent this to Lucifer. He always praised the boy with a “that’s my clever boy.” 

Lucifer also learned that Axel spent much of his time either studying or at his job as a tutor in math or biology. The rest of his time was spent playing the flute or piano, he had played with Lucifer many times in the past few months, and the smile that overtook his face when he played was amazing. 

Other things that he learned about Axel was that he practically lived off of coffee with a sickly amount sugar in it, he loved ice cream and his favorite food with pizza, but he often forgot to eat. Which is why he was so skinny. Lucifer thought that there was no way that the boy was going to cut his hair unless he tied him down and cut his hair himself. 

Axel did not talk about his family much, aside from that his father owned a tech company and Axel did not have any good feelings about his old man. Lucifer could understand that, so he did not push the boy to talk about his dad. 

…

Lucifer was in the middle of a crime scene when he got a text of Axel. Lucifer opened his phone to see that Axel took a picture of the board in the front of what he assumed was his English class. The board read “what did the Devil do in ‘The Devil and Daniel Webster?” underneath the picture Axel wrote “I’m so tempted to answer owned a night bar called Lux and solved crimes with the LAPD.” 

Lucifer could not help but chuckle at that. He was not sure if Axel believed that he was really the Devil, but he did not care too much. 

“Do it, Kitten,” Lucifer texted back to the boy. 

“Considering I once answered her bell work with ‘He fucked me senseless,' I think I am,” Lucifer read when his phone chined again and he chuckled again. 

“Lucifer!” the Detective shouted at him when she noticed that he was smiling like an idiot at his phone, “c’mon.” 

“Coming, Detective!” Lucifer shouted back, walking over to Chole as his typed, “be a good boy in Dr. Jones’ class and see you tonight.”

Axel responded with a winky face emoji and Lucifer smirked at his phone before putting it in his back pocket. 

“Who was that?” Chloe asked as they left crime scene of a young, rich woman that came from money. 

“We have not found out who the poor girl is yet, Detective,” Lucifer said, confused. 

“I know we haven’t yet… what I mean is, who were you texting before?” Chloe rephrased her question. 

"His name is Axel," Lucifer answered with a smile smile. 

"He another one of your one night stands?" Chloe asked as she got into her car, Lucifer not far behind. 

"Hardly," Lucifer said, "he is… a friend. A friend with benefits, but a friend."

Chloe could not help be roll her eyes, though she noticed that Lucifer talked differently about this friends with benefits then he did about the other one's. 

…

"All rich kids who come from money," Lucifer observed when he looked at the picture of all the young adults who had been murdered in the past month. But it was not just murder, it was torture. These people were beaten, burned, cut, and raped. The only connection was that that all came from wealth. The worst part was is that most of these people were not bad people, they just came from money. There was no reason for these people to be murdered, let alone tortured as they were. 

"And nothing else connects them," Chloe finished.

"Do you think we might be dealing with jealousy?" Lucifer asked. 

"Jealousy over what?" the Detective asked.

"Poor jealous of the rich."

"That's not a bad idea," Chloe said, "but even jealousy does not explain the amount of torture that the murderer put these people through."

Lucifer nodded, then checked the time. It was 6:30 and Axel was going to show up to his apartment in about thirty minutes. 

"So sorry to run Detective but I must be going," Lucifer told her, picking up his coat from the back of the Detective's chair. 

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes, I am expecting someone soon," Lucifer said, honestly. 

"Oh, what's her name?"

"If you must know, she is a he, and it's Axel."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but did not try and stop him as he left, "have fun," she said, then regretted it when Lucifer smirked. 

"Will do, Detective."

"Goodnight, Daniel," Lucifer said as he passed the man. 

…

"Lucifer," Axel moaned out as Lucifer teased his already will abused hole with his finger. The boy had already cum once on Lucifer fingers alone, but the boy really wanted the Devil inside of him.

"Yes, Love?" Lucifer whispered in the boy's ear with a smirk.

"Lucifer, please," Axel breathed, never able to articulate what he wanted when he was so worked up. 

"Please what, Axel? I can't give you what you want until you ask," Lucifer told the boy, rubbing up and down his sweat covered back, lazily working his two fingers in and out of Axel. 

Axel moaned as Lucifer hooked his fingers just right and rubbed against his prostate. His muscles clenched around Lucifer's fingers and he whimpered, needing so much more than what Lucifer was giving him. 

"Lucifer, more please," Axel begged, moving his hips back to meet Lucifer's fingers. 

"Okay, Kitten," Lucifer whispered, rubbing the boy's sore bum, "I will give you want you need." 

Axel whimpered at the promise, knowing that Lucifer would stick true to his word. The boy whined at the loss when Lucifer pulled his fingers out. 

"Nosey boy tonight, hu?" Lucifer teased as he slicked up his cock with lube.

Axel chuckled softly at the words, "You could shut me up, you know?"

"I could," Lucifer said, teasing Axel's hole with the tip of his cock, "but I love hearing you scream," the Devil then moved his hips so that he slammed his cock deep into Axel, knowing that the boy was ready with the amount of prep that he had. 

Axel let out a choked yell when the intrusion burned. Lucifer was then moving in and out of his quickly, not giving him enough time to adjust. The movements instantly put him on the edge of pain and pleasure that Axel so desperately desired. 

"Faster, Lucy, faster," Axel begged, rolling his hips to try and keep up with Lucifer. 

The Devil gave the boy what he wanted and slammed into him faster, causing his balls to slap against Axel's sore ass odsenly. 

Axel was moaning and whimpering constantly now. The boy moved one of his hands down his body to grip his cock, knowing exactly what Lucifer would do.

Lucifer slapped Axel's hand away from his cock as soon as the boy made a move for it and stilled his hips to where his cock was still buried deep in Axel's heat.

"You know the rules, Axel," Lucifer said, "no touching."

Axel gave a broken whimper as Lucifer forced him to his chest while his ass was still in the air, "'m sorry, Lucifer," the boy painted with a small whimper when Lucifer reached over him to pull out of handcuff that were already connected to the bed. Just in case this happened. 

"You know if you wanted handcuffs, you could simply ask," Lucifer said, putting said cuffs around both of his wrists. 

"But breaking the rules are more fun," Axel stated with a smirk, turning his head to look at Lucifer. 

Lucifer gave a sharp smack to Axel's bum and the boy simultaneously seemed to jump, whimper, and moan when the Devil did that. 

"I bet it is Kitten," Lucifer hissed in his ear, grasping the boy's long hair with one hand before he continued fucking him.

Axel gasped and moved his hips in time with Lucifer. Lucifer tugged on the boy's hair a little harder to expose Axel's throat. He smirked at the submissive position that he forced the boy into before dipping down to suck on the boy's neck. 

"Please, Lucifer, please," Axel whimpered a few minutes later, "Please let me cum."

Lucifer hummed at the plea, moving his hand down to grip Axel's until then neglected cock. Lucifer tugged on the length as he said, "have you earned it?"

"Yes," Axel whimpered, "been good."

"The cuff say something different, Kitten," Lucifer told him, keeping up his pace in and out of Axel, aiming for his prostate and hitting it every time. 

"Please, Lucifer, please."

"Not yet," Lucifer whispered, gripping the base of the boy's cock to keep him from cumming.

Axel let out a small sobbed and he buried his face into the pillows as much as Lucifer's hand in his hair would allow. 

Axel was so desperate to cum. His chest burned from the short, patting breaths he was taking. His ass of sore in more ways than one. His head was sore because of Lucifer's hand pulling at his hair. And his wrists were starting to chafe because of the bondage. 

It was perfect. 

After a few more minutes of this torturous pleasure, Lucifer finally said, "cum, Axel."

As always, Axel obayed. 

…

After a shower with Lucifer and some water, Axel was curled up around Lucifer with his head on the Devil's chest so that he could hear his heartbeat. Lucifer hand one hand running threw his hair gently while scratching at his scalp in a way that made Axel dose as soon as Lucifer started. 

Axel had to add head scratches to the list of why Wednesdays was his favorite day of the week. 

"Night, Lucy," Axel mumbled as his snuggled in further into Lucifer's chest. 

"Good night, Axel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you guys want to see happen. Leave down below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long.

As the next Wednesday began to roll around, Axel was considering not going over to Lucifer’s for the first time in a few months. The boy did not feel right. He was freezing, despite it being 85 degrees and sunny outside and wearing a jacket. Axel was shaking because he was so unnaturally cold. The boy was honestly used to sweating because he always wore long sleeves to hide his scars.The boy had a massive headache that the sun only made that much worse. He could not seem to get his coughing under control which made it hard to focus in class and must have annoyed some of his peers, but the boy managed. His nose was running like crazy, and it made the boy glad that he always carried tissues and germ-x in his backpack. His throat and chest were sore from all his coughing. 

Axel was going to be a doctor, and the boy was not stupid. He knew what all of those symptoms meant. He was sick. 100% sick. With the flu, more than likely. 

Axel wanted to curl up in bed and sleep forever, and he knew that rest would be the best. And a lot of water. At the same time, he wanted- needed- to go to Lucifer's. The boy knew what would happen if he did not receive punishment from him. The urge would come back, and he would end up punishing himself. Axel could not do that. Plus, Lucifer would find him anyway if he skipped, and he would probably be mad at him. Axel did not want Lucifer to be angry at him. The boy cared about what Lucifer thought about him. He wanted Lucifer to like him, and the boy hoped that he already did. 

That is how he still ended up at Lucifer's penthouse at 7 p.m. later that night like he always did. 

“Axel,” Lucifer smiled at the boy, happy to see him. He already had his shirt off, so he was only wearing his black dress pants. Like he always did when he delivered a punishment. Axel licked his dry lips though his tongue did not have any moisture on it. The boy sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Man, he did not feel good, and Lucifer seemed to notice that. Lucifer cocked his head and looked at the boy with concerned eyes.

“Are you alright, Kitten?” Lucifer asked as he walked over to the boy and placed a hand on Axel's shoulder. It was hot. 

Axel felt… something that he could not describe well up in his chest and the boy could not help but flush deeper at the contact and the nickname. “I-I'm fine, Lucifer,” the boy lied with a smile. Based on Lucifer's face, it must have looked more like a grimace. 

“You're hotter than well, Hell. And I should know, I ruled over that place for millennia,” Lucifer told him, holding the boy's face and feeling the heat there. 

“Lucifer, I promise I'm fine. Just a little bit hot because of the jacket,” Axel told Lucifer. The boy placed his hands on top of Lucifer's wrists to pull them down from his face. Axel cringed at the thought of taking off his jacket. The boy was already so cold with the coat on. Taking it off would make it so much worse. Axel knew that was a fever. He should tell Lucifer that he did not feel good, that he was sick. Axel should tell Lucifer that he needed to go home and rest and get better. That is what he should do. 

But he could not. 

“Are you sure, Love?” Lucifer asked, not believing the boy. Especially when he took off his jacket, and saw that the boy had cold goosebumps all over his arms. 

“Yeah,” Axel nodded, regretting the movement when it sent a throbbing pain throughout his skull, but he masked it with a smile. 

Lucifer smiled and went to the closest to pick out an instrument to punish the boy with. What should he use today? Riding crop? Whip? Hairbrush? Cane? Perhaps he should let Axel decide. Lucifer had allowed the boy to choose a few times, and he liked to give Axel that power. Sometimes. 

“What shall I use today, Axel?” Lucifer asked, turning to see that the boy had already stripped down to his underwear. What concerned Lucifer was that Axel was shivering, but the boy was trying his best to hide it. 

Something was wrong with Axel, and Lucifer wanted to know what it was. He knew that there was no way the Axel would tell him willingly. So, he would wait like the patient little Devil that he was not. 

“Uh,” it took Axel a second to comprehend what Lucifer had said to him because his brain that was usually going a thousand miles an hour seemed to be slowed down to sloth pace. When the boy did process what Lucifer said, he said, “c-cane,” and he was not sure why. The boy was not the biggest fan of the cane. The pain was a little bit too sharp for Axel to last through, so the punishments never lasted that long. Maybe he chose it because he did not want the punishment to last for too long. 

Lucifer frowned slightly at that. He knew that Axel did not enjoy the cane. That is why Lucifer sometimes liked to use the cane when he thought that the boy had been bad (which was hardly ever). Something was definitely wrong with the boy. 

“Okay, Kitten,” Lucifer said softly, almost in a whisper, worried for his boy, but he knew that there was no way that Axel was going to tell him what was wrong if something was. Unfortunately, he would probably have to push Axel slightly to get him to admit that anything was wrong. 

When Lucifer turned back to the boy, he was happy to see that the boy was already nude and bent over the bed. He took a second to look up and down the boy’s body. One part so that he could enjoy the sight of the boy, and another part wanting to make sure that there was nothing wrong with the boy. He saw nothing unusual about the boy. There were no new lines on his body and nothing that indicated that he was hurt. The only thing that Lucifer noticed was that the boy looked cold because he was shivering and goosebumps all over his body. Axel’s face was also red as if they had already had sex. Or, more than likely, he was extremely hot. Those two were not possible to happen at the same time, Lucifer thought in the back of his mind. 

Lucifer was tempted to ask the boy if he was okay again, but he knew that Axel would just become upset or angry if he asked too much. So, Lucifer simply walked over to Axel slowly like he always did. Lucifer laid the cane down on the bed right next to the boy. Lucifer hit the boys bum 10 times with an open palm (that he had Axel count) to warm him up. The Devil smirked at the light pink that he had caused with just his hand. 

Lucifer then picked up the cane and hit Axel a few times quickly with the cane. After the fifth time, Axel jumped and gasped when the hit was a little bit too hard for him. Unfortunately, the gasp irritated the boy's throat, and he coughed. A lot. 

Lucifer placed his hand on the boy’s back and rubbed it. The Devil had only seen this one time, and it was when the Detective’s little urchin was sick. Chloe explained to him that every human gets sick every once in a while and that Trixie she hardly ever got ill. She said that when humans get sick, they needed plenty of rest and fluids so that they could get better. If humans were extraordinarily sick or if they did not get better within a few days, they needed a doctor. 

When Axel calmed down, Lucifer said, “okay now, Kitten, you are sick.” 

“No,” Axel said while shaking his head, “I-I’m fine.” 

“You are not,” Lucifer said in a severe tone, “you are sick. You need rest and fluids, Love.” 

“Luci, I'm-" Axel did not get the chance to finish his statement when he felt Lucifer slap his ass hard and right where it was sore from the cane. 

"I would suggest not finishing that statement, Kitten," Lucifer told the boy, "now, up on the pillows."

Axel wanted to argue so bad. The boy wanted to say that he was okay, that he was not sick, and that they could continue with the punishment because he was fine. There was another, smaller, side of him that desperately wanted to listen to Lucifer's words. The boy wanted Lucifer to take care of him in a slightly childish way. So, in the end, Axel said, "o-okay," and crawled up the bed so that he could collapse on top of the pillows. 

Lucifer smiled at the boy as he patted his head affectionately and said, "good lad."

Axel leaned into the touch and felt his blush grow slightly more profound at the affections. Lucifer, for his part, had no idea what to do now. He had never taken care of someone who was ill before. Angeles do not get sick, and in Hell sickness was torture that they put souls through, it was not something that they healed people from. Lucifer was tempted to text Chloe or Dr. Martin for help, but at the same time, he knew how the Detective looked unfavorably upon his sex life and his partners, and with the Doctor, Lucifer did not want to risk Axel becoming uncomfortable with her being there. Lucifer knew how Axel viewed therapists. Plus, the boy was training to be a doctor, he should know what is needed to fight off an illness. So, Lucifer asked, "What do you need?" in the most comforting voice that he knew.

"Uhh," Axel stammered, it took a second for the question the process and then another few for him to come up with an answer, "f-first it would be good if you checked my temperature with a thermometer."

"Thermometer, thermometer, yes," Lucifer nodded and looked around for a few seconds. He did not own a thermometer.

"Y-you don't have one, do you?" Axel asked after a minute.

"No, I do not, Love."

Axel rolled his eyes, not surprised that the man who claimed to be the Devil did not have a thermometer, "it's okay."

"I will head to the store and get some supplies," Lucifer offered. 

"Do you know everything I need?" Axel asked. The boy perceived Lucifer's silence for and answer and took a pad of paper and pen off of his nightstand. He wrote for a few seconds and handed Lucifer the piece of paper. 

Lucifer scanned over the paper and nodded, "will you be alright if I go?" he asked, concerned about the boy being left alone when he was sick.

"I'll be fine, Luci," Axel assured him, speech slightly slurred "just gonna nap."

Lucifer smiled down at the boy, "alright, Dear Boy," Lucifer lifted the sheets so that they covered the boy's shoulders. Axel closed his eyes without prompting. 

Before he left, Lucifer bent down and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead, "be back soon Love," he whispered to the sleeping boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will involve more charters like Chole and Linda, so stay toned for that.


End file.
